


Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another Lesbian Character, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Story Prompts, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," you whisper into your old, grey cell phone. Nothing but music and the rustle of paper return what you hope seems like an open and honest gesture. "Did you hear me?" you pause. The silence is killing you slowly. "I said I love you."</p><p>There is a sigh on the other end, then a soft murmur, "I know."<br/>---<br/>You didn't go to her looking for redemption, but somehow you found it. You are Sayen, you don't deserve forgiveness. And she is Maple, always willing to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :3  
> This is based on two prompts  
> 1)"I love you," she whispered into her pink cell phone. Nothing but music and the rustle of paper returned what she thought was an open and honest gesture. "Did you hear me?" she paused. "I said I love you."  
> 2) You didn't go to *blank* looking for redemption, but somehow you found it.

"I love you," you whisper into your old, grey cell phone. Nothing but music and the rustle of paper return what you hope seems like an open and honest gesture. "Did you hear me?" you pause. The silence is killing you slowly. "I said I love you."

There is a sigh on the other end, then a soft murmur, "I know."

A typical answer from her. Shy, sad, yet still accepting.

"I'm sorry, Maple."

You choke on the words. You're crying again. Pitiful. You shouldn't be the one to cry, it's all your fault. Again the quiet answer comes.

"I know."

And then, "Don't cry..."

The line is silent aside from your hiccuping sobs and the music coming from Maple's side. She's playing a love song. You remember it, it used to be your song. You can't help but cry harder, the silence being swallowed by your wailing. Maple hums softly. After a few minutes, she speaks.

"I love you, too," she whispers into the pseudo-silence. "I love you. Don't cry."

She's always been too kind to you. Doesn't she know you'll just hurt her again?

"You shouldn't love me," you protest.

"I know," she admits. "But I do."

"I'll hurt you again," you caution her. "You should stay away."

"I trust you," she says. "I trust you."

This girl is too good for you, too sweet, too kind.

"I don't deserve you," you mumble.

"I know."

"You don't deserve someone like me."

Again, "I know."

Then, "But I want you nonetheless."

"I love you," you confess.

"You know I know that, Sayen," Maple says softly, kindly. "You've been forgiven."

And then, just before hanging up, almost inaudibly, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
